bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheSilentProtagonist/Mock Unit Summoner (Updated Unit Creation)
Light, Male 5 Star - The Summoner 6 Star - Heroic Summoner 7 Star - Choosen Savior Summoner Omni Evolution - Legendary Hero Summoner Other Omni Evolution - Titilh and The Summoner Cost: 50 Lord Stat: Hp: 7,250 Atk: 3,050 Def: 2,830 Rec: 2,810 Normal Hitcount: 16 (40 BC) Leadership: Legendary Savior(or maybe Brave Soul) 65% boost to all parameters, greatly boost sparks (170%), boost elemental damage (50%), chance of critcal spark (10%)(50%), & slightly boost bb gauge per spark (3 BC's) Extra Skill: Everlasting Friendship Boost critical rate (40%)to bb/sbb, when Blade of Legends is equipped boost 30% to Atk and Hp to self, boost atk when hp is above half (120%), when Rainbow Pedal is equipped boost 30% to Hp and Rec to self, boost Def (120%) when hp is below half, & damage reduction when guarding (20%) Sphere: Blade of Legends 30% boost to all parameters, reduce bb cost (4 BC's), greatly boost bb atk damage (160%), & greatly boost bb gauge each turn (4-6 BC's) Rainbow Pedal Negates all status inflicted, negates all reduction, boost bb gauge when attacked (6 BC's), & 30% boost to all parameters Brave Burst: I will protect everyone! (x440%) (40 BC) 20 combo powerful Light atk on all enemies, hugely boost bb gauge (16 BC's), boost critical rate and damage (50%)(80%), fully heals all allies, removes all status affects, Adds slightly elemental reduction for 3 turns (20%), & greatly boosts BC and HC drop rates (40%) for 3 turns Super Brave Brust: Unleashed Hope (x590%) (36 BC) 34 combo powerful light atk on all enemies, greatly boost spark damage (160%), greatly boost bb Atk (210%) for all allies for 3 turns, boost chance of critcal spark (20%), adds Fire, Thunder, Water, and Earth elements to Atk, & enormously boost bb gauge (22 BC's) Ultimate Brave Brust: Brave Frontier!!! (x1220%) (32 BC) 2 enormous light Atk on one enemy & 30 combo massive light Atk on all enemies, greatly reduce damage for all allies (75%) for 3 turns, Hugely boost sparks damage (220%), hugely boost critcal spark rate and damage for all allies for 3 turns(50%)(120%), hugely boost bb Atk (280%) for all allies for 3 turns, fully restore bb gauge and fully heals all allies for 3 turns, & render self to withstand 1 KO Quotes: Summons: Hello there my friend! Shall we continue our new adventure to the unknown to help anyone in trouble? I thought so, let's go! Fusion: Thank you my friend, for giving me power and I promise to use this given power to protect you and all my friends! Evolution: My friends believes in me that I will save this world especially her, so I will believe in myself and move forward and save this world from chaos for everyone! Lore: No one knew a lot about him, except for his friends. He save many realms from chaos as time went on, believing in himself he can accomplish any task no matter how hard it was, he still move forward knowing that his friends believe in him, especially the goddess who still is adventuring with him. Some rumors spread that the goddess told him how she felt towards him and his response toward her is still left unknown, only the goddess and him knows. How to Obtain: Clear All Grand Quest to unlock the Grand Quest for Summoner's GQ Difficulty: 5 flags(or not flags :p) First clear 2 gems and the Summoner Mock Unit Clear Grand Quest Brave Frontier to obtain Blade of Legends (80% complete) Clear Grand Quest Brave Frontier to obtain Rainbow Pedal (90% complete) Complete Grand Quest Brave Frontier to obtain Crystal of Hope (Evolution Item for Omni) For the other omni evolution, you will need 7 star Titilh. Enchancements: Parameter: 30% boost to Atk and Def (10 sp) 30% boost to Rec and Hp (10 sp) Special: Adds negates status affect to bb/sbb (20 sp) Adds negates status reduction to bb/sbb (20 sp) Adds light barrier to bb/sbb (4.5k hp) (60 sp) Adds hugely elemental damage boost to ubb (80%) (40 sp) Slightly Enchance LS parameter boost (5%) (10 sp) Adds fully heals all allies to sbb (40 sp) Add light and dark elements to sbb (10 sp) Allows ubb last for 4 turns (20 sp) Allows this unit to withstand 2 KO (20 Sp)(75%) Adds normal hit counts to bb/sbb (30 sp) (2x hit count) Damage reduction: Add damage reduction to bb/sbb (20 sp) (50%) Allows damage reduction to last for 2 turns (30 sp) (requires damage reduction enchancement) Damage booster: Greatly boost critcal damage when Hp is above half (20 sp) (70%) Greatly boost critcal rate when Hp is above half (20 sp) (40%) Greatly boost Spark damage when Hp is above half (20 sp) (120%) Greatly boost bb atk when Hp is above half (20 sp) (160%) Passive: Negate defense ignoring (10 sp) Heal self per turn (20 sp) (3000 and relative to 20% to rec) Negate critical hits (20 sp) Negate elemental weakness (30 sp) Note: Feel free to tell me, what is to weak or what is to strong, and I will gladly change it, plus this omni unit is with Titilh or if you want to the summoner himself or herself if you want to.) Category:Blog posts